Tell Me About Our Future
by gamewriter47
Summary: Snapshots of Clarke and Lexa's life together after When We Touched. Series of one-shots. (Who knows how many.)


I missed writing When We Touched so...

This is just dumb fluffy smut.

Needed some happy thoughts to make it to next Thursday. Totally not necessary to read When We Touched, but if you want to know how Clarke and Lexa got here then you totally should.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Cat**

As far as apartments go, it wasn't exactly the greatest.

The paint on the outside of the building was faded and chipped, the stairwell was dark and creepy, and the lobby always had this weird smell. The apartment itself was tiny, consisting of a small living room that went right into the kitchen and an even smaller bedroom that had one closet sized bathroom.

The first night you sleep there, you realize none of that really matters.

Because Clarke is lying next to you, struggling to keep her eyes open as you run your fingers through her hair, your other hand holding up a book that is propped open on your stomach. When she twitches herself out of sleep for the third time you look over, amusement on your face.

"You know you are allowed to go to sleep, Clarke."

"Mmm…" she grumbles, "I want to wait for you."

You sigh, placing your book on the nightstand and turning off the lamp before you grab the blanket, pulling it up and over the both of you like a cocoon. She giggles sleepily as you snuggle into her, nose pressed to her collarbone as you try to fit your body against hers as much as you can. She sighs contentedly and you feel her hand slide under your tank top and up your back, fingers splayed out as she takes in your warmth.

"I'm sorry our apartment kind of sucks," she whispers, and you immediately shake your head, pressing a soft kiss to her chest.

"It doesn't matter. I'd live anywhere as long as it was with you."

She holds you tighter and you tangle your legs with hers, wanting still to be closer.

"Who knew you were such a sap?" she teases.

You groan. "Way to ruin the moment, Clarke."

The next morning you lean against the counter sleepily, watching as coffee slowly fills up the pot in front of you. It's eight in the morning and you are about to start your first day of classes for your graduate degree. You hate mornings (that's why all your undergraduate classes were at night) but this time you had no choice.

You are already regretting it.

"Good morning snuggle muffin," Clarke says cheerfully, already dressed and looking radiant. You glare at her.

"I swear to god, if you call me that again…"

"You'll what?" she asks, stepping behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist. "Snuggle me to death?"

You lean back into her despite your grumpiness, making an irritated sound in the back of your throat.

"Are you excited for your first day of class?"

"Not in the slightest. I hate mornings."

"Wow, really? I've never noticed."

She grins at you as she moves towards the fridge and you throw the empty box of coffee mix at her.

"What are you going to do today?" you ask.

"Look for jobs, probably. The problem is, I hate everything. So I don't know what I want to do." She pauses, grabbing the carton of eggs out of the fridge. "Do you want to get lunch today? I can meet you on campus."

"Yes please."

You grab the coffee pot eagerly as it beeps, inhaling the smell as you pour it into your mug. "I was thinking of trying to get a job at the coffee shop on campus," you say. You pour another cup for Clarke, setting it on the counter next to her as she begins to scramble the eggs.

"Lesbian in a coffee shop. Nice. Just promise me you won't start some epic love story with one of the regulars."

You snort, leaning up against the counter as you watch her cook. "I'm already in the middle of one epic love story, I don't think I have the energy for two." She smiles at you and you feel yourself blush at the way your heart beats a little faster.

"Anyways, my point was, you don't have to rush to get a job if you can't find anything you like."

She smiles at you again, reaching over to touch your hand. "That's sweet Lex. But I'm not going to let you pay for everything. I'm sure I'll find something I can at least tolerate."

You shrug, reaching up to grab plates as she turns off the stove. You don't yet have a table to eat on (or any furniture really) so you sit next to each other on the living room floor, eating your eggs and toast in comfortable silence. When you look over at her, a piece of egg stuck to her chin you are hit suddenly with how happy you are, how much you love this girl sitting next to you, how much everything has changed since you met her.

She looks over, knocking her shoulder against yours when she sees you staring.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Yes, actually," you laugh. You reach over, brushing the food from her chin. "But that's not why I was staring."

She blushes and ducks her head but you lean towards her, tilting her chin back up before pressing your lips to hers. You kiss lazily for several seconds, and you are just about to slip your tongue into her mouth before she pulls away, glancing at the glowing clock on the microwave.

"As much as I'd like to make out with you all morning," she starts, placing two more quick kisses to your nose and forehead, "We should go if you don't want to be late."

Fifteen minutes later you are sitting in the passenger seat of Clarke's car, tapping your fingers idly on the center console. She pulls up in front of campus and you unbuckle your seatbelt, reaching into the backseat to grab your backpack.

"Have a good day at school, sweetie," she grins. You roll your eyes but lean across the seat, giving her several more kisses before you open the door and get out.

"See you at one?" you ask.

"Yup."

"Okay, bye."

"Lex, wait!"

You stop a few steps away and then turn around, ducking down to look at her through the rolled down window.

"I just wanted to say…" she pauses for effect and you narrow your eyes, "Make lots of new friends. Don't give in to peer pressure. Raise your hand in class, don't forget to—"

"You're an asshole."

She throws her head back, laughing at her own dumb joke, and you hear a shouted " _I LOVE YOU BABY!"_ as she drives away, catching the attention of several students nearby.

You grin all the way to class.

You take the bus home because your last class gets out early and you don't want to bother Clarke. After a quick scan of your small apartment you realize she isn't there, and you are just about to text her when you hear the front door open.

She startles at your presence, hastily hiding a large box behind her back.

"L-Lexa…you're home, uh, early…"

"I am," you say slowly. "What's in the box Clarke?"

"Well…uh, so I was out looking for jobs and then I saw this lady on the corner selling something…"

You raise your eyebrows suspiciously as she turns around, setting the box on the floor before reaching inside. When she faces you again she is holding a small, fluffy white ball, and it's only until it lifts its head and looks at you that you realize what she'd done.

"A _cat_ Clarke? You bought us a _cat_?"

She squeals in delight and walks forward, holding it out for you to see.

"I couldn't help it! He was so adorable and he was only twenty dollars and he's three months oId and I named him Toby." She looks up at you with her wide doe-eyes and bites her lip. You groan- she knew the effect that look had on you. "So…what do you think?"

You glance down at the cat, now desperately trying to escape from Clarke's hold. He has one blue eye and one green, his long white fur messy and a little uneven.

"He's…cute, I guess."

" _You guess?_ Look at his little face Lexa! Look at his little paws!"

"He is a kitten Clarke. Everything about him is little."

"I know! Isn't he great?"

You sigh, knowing you were a goner the minute you saw how happy that cat made her. "Fine. But I am _not_ cleaning out his litter box. I have my limits."

"Yes! Deal!"

She sets Toby back in his box and then launches herself at you, hugging you so tight that you stumble backwards with her, laughing as she shakes you back and forth.

"You are just the absolute best girlfriend, do you know that?"

You smirk, lifting her slightly off her feet as you hug her back. "Yes, I do know that. But don't we need to get him food and…other cat things?"

"My mom's friend is a vet," she answers, pulling back but keeping her arms looped loosely around your waist. "And she has like seven cats so she's giving us some of their extra stuff. I was going to stop by there before I picked you up. Want to come?"

You nod and kiss her on the mouth because you missed her and, even though you are indifferent towards cats at best, you love to see her smile.

"Can we get some food on our way back then? I'm starving."

"Sure," she says, and then, with a suggestive raise of her eyebrows, "But I'll be eating more than just food when we get back."

You feel that familiar swoop in your stomach and you swallow, averting your eyes from Clarke and her taunting smile.

"I—uh, I guess that would be okay," you stutter, trying to disguise the way your body is reacting under an impassive face.

But Clarke senses your challenge and leans back into you, chest pressing temptingly against yours. She drags her fingers down the front of your jeans and you can't stop the way your hips twitch forward into her hand, or the low groan you accidentally breathe out. She grins, and you know you've lost this battle of sexual wills (like you always do).

"Come on," she laughs, and pulls you forward by the hand. "Let's go before I change my mind."

When you get back several hours later, a litter box and two cat trees in your arms, you don't notice Clarke is waiting for you until you look up to see her leaning against the doorframe of the bathroom. (Toby had hid himself under the bed and you were on your knees, trying to coax him out with one of his new toys when you heard her clear her throat.) It didn't take you long to recognize that look in her eyes, and once you did you jumped up, crossing the room to her in two quick strides.

"About time," she mumbles and then pulls you inside, closing the door behind you. You watch as she turns on the shower, becoming more turned on by the second as she takes off her t-shirt and then her pants, not breaking eye contact with you the entire time. When she reaches back and unhooks her bra your resolve breaks and you lunge forward, only to be stopped by a stern hand on your shoulder when your fingers skim across the waistband of her underwear.

"Wait your turn," she commands. You breathe in deeply, feeling the effect of her firm tone between your legs.

Your hands drop to your sides and you can only stand there, body becoming increasingly sensitive as she slowly undresses you. As her fingers move down your naked stomach you can barely keep still and when, without warning, she pulls your underwear aside to stroke a quick finger along your center, you feel your knees shake and you have to grab on to the sink beside you to keep your balance.

"Careful babe," she teases, and you growl. Because you hate to be teased but you also (not so secretly) _love it_ , and Clarke knows it. She steps forward until her naked chest is pressed against the fabric of your bra and then hooks her index fingers under the straps, moving upwards until she reaches your shoulders.

"You've been thinking about this the entire time we've been gone," she continues, voice raspy, "Haven't you?"

You lick your lips, about to speak until she tugs your bra straps down your arms. The material covering your breasts is slowly dragged down until, suddenly, your nipples are pressing against hers. The sensation makes you shiver and you nod, skin flushed and hot in anticipation. She drops your bra to the floor and when her fingers trace around your navel and down the thin fabric of your underwear to press lightly between your legs you push yourself into her hand, a groan in the back of your throat.

You breathe out her name, shaky and needy and it catches her off guard. Her fingers press harder against your still covered center and then in tight, quick circles that make your hips rock forward in time with her movements. She leans in to suck possessively at your neck and you wrap your arms around her waist, trailing one hand down over her ass and between her legs from behind. Her underwear is drenched and you press a finger up into the fabric, searching for her entrance. You find it and press lightly upwards, finger sinking in as her body goes rigid against yours.

"That's not…fair…" she gasps, but rolls her hips against your hand nonetheless.

"I can't help it," you murmur, now dizzy with arousal. "Let me touch you, Clarke…"

But this seems only to have the opposite effect on her because she abruptly stills her hips, hands closing over both your wrists.

"No," she says, voice firm. She pulls you forward with her, closer to the shower. "This is about you."

You wait obediently (although your body shakes with unresolved tension) as Clarke takes off your underwear and then hers, follow her lead and gingerly step into the tub, move silently backwards as she guides you under the stream of the warm water. She kisses you for what feels like the first time in forever and you sink into her embrace. Her hands trail down your back, fingernails scratching lightly against your skin as you arch into her. You are throbbing now, twitching against her every time you feel her skin slide against yours. She pulls teasingly against your nipples and then slides her hands down to your waist, turning so you are pressed against the wall. When she gets down on her knees in front of you your mind goes blank until the slow drag of her tongue along your slit jars you back to reality.

You are panting within seconds because Clarke's licks are getting faster and more deliberate and _oh fuck_ you know that she knows _exactly_ how much of an effect her tongue has on you. Your fingers grasp uselessly against the slippery shower wall and you grind feverishly against Clarke's mouth, body shaking with your impending release.

She stops suddenly and you can't hold back the whine that escapes you. You look down, heart stuttering when you see her staring so intently up at you.

"I want to hear you," she says, emphasizing her words with a squeeze to your thigh. She pushes her thumb lightly against your entrance but not enough to be inside of you and then leans back in, sucking your clit into her mouth as she slides her thumb slowly up and down the length of you.

The opposite sensations wrack through your body and you don't hold back the moan that rips through you when you finally let go. She slows to a stop and then moves away, kissing every inch of your body she can as she stands back up. When her lips finally reach yours you sigh into her, arms holding her body flush and warm and secure against yours.

The Chinese food you ordered (and forgotten about) is cold, but Clarke is sitting between your legs, back pressed to your chest and giggling at some sitcom playing on her laptop. She feeds you over her shoulder, holding the chopsticks out so you can grab the piece of orange chicken with your mouth.

It isn't the most efficient way to eat but you find that you don't care because you are able to lean forward and press your nose into Clarke's hair, wrap your arms around her waist and nuzzle into her neck, slide your foot up and down her leg, pepper soft kisses across her shoulders…

"Are you even paying attention back there?"

You look up to see her peering over her shoulder, a piece of chicken held out in front of her.

You lean forward, snatching the chicken from her with your teeth. "Sorry, I was distracted."

She turns her head to press a kiss to your cheek and then settles back against you, her free hand lacing with yours. You see Toby dart quickly in from the living room and then right back out and you can't help but smile.

"I'm happy," you say quietly.

Her grip on your hand tightens.

"Me too."

* * *

Thanks for reading! Let me know if you liked it. I may write additional snippets as inspiration strikes/if there's enough interest.


End file.
